The invention relates to a carton and blank for forming a carton for carrying a plurality of articles and an insert structure associated with the carton to provide additional protection to articles contained in the carton.
The use of an insert or partition in a carton is well known as a means to serve as a cushion between the articles and/or between the articles and the outer walls to protect them. In such known cartons, the insert is free to move in a vertical plane, which is undesirable because the insert will no longer serve as a cushion if moved in an upward position, for example between bottle necks.
Some inserts are formed from a unitary blank, which can reduce the rigidity of the erected insert. Examples of inserts formed from a single blank are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,398 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,240.